Broken Locks
by demon13o
Summary: A world where everything seems normal, but when your sister is possessed and every demon from the underworld wants your blood, what is a poor girl to do? Kagome is faced with trial's that she won't notice until it's too late.


_**Broken Locks is now online.**_

_**-Demon13o has just signed in-**_

_**-Badluckmuse has just signed in-**_

Demon13o: It's my lovely muse!

Badluckmuse: Crud, I forgot to check my email. Sorry about that.

Demon13o: No worries, I have not been here long.

Badluckmuse: You are always fashionably late; you would even be late to your own funeral if you could

Demon13o: Oh hush!

**-Demon13o has just whacked Badluckmuse over the head with a giant frying pan-**

**-Badluckmuse is recovering from the attack-**

Badluckmuse: All righty then, let's get this story started.

Demon13o: True, let's position the marionettes and have them begin their movements.

_**-All users are now set to away-**_

_**-All users are now typing furiously-**_

Chapter One

"_**Now I lay you down to sleep…"**_

_A figure moves through the dark carefully staying shadowed by the night. The creature swings its blade and chucks off an un-expecting victim's head._

"_**We pray the lord your soul we take…"**_

_The figure looked up into a light grinning with a sick and twisted smile._

"_**For if you die before our wake…"**_

_As the light was positioned upon the figure the final nightmare begins to unravel._

"_**I swear to god you're ours to take!"**_

_The person was a female and mentally insane. She darted forward slaughtering many innocent lives with a single blow of her katana blade._

A young girl with soft brown hair that came to about past her shoulders, sat up rather quickly screaming to the world. In the darkened room she sat there shaking in pure fear as the image of herself came rolling back into her mind. The blood smeared upon her face and hands remained vivid within her mind.

"Kagome!" the door flung open to reveal a twin girl with slightly longer hair standing by the door. The girl flipped on the lights just as the other girl Kagome, rammed into her lithe body sobbing in pure fear.

"Kikyo," she cried.

"What happened sister dear?" Kikyo asked as her fingers shifter through the young girl's hair.

"A very bad dream," she whimpered into her sister's bosoms.

Kikyo's eyes travelled around the whole room, "What was in the nightmare?"

"I was killing someone as a mantra could be heard in the background," Kagome whispered.

"Tell me of this mantra," Kikyo questioned while her fingers continued to soothe the terrified twin sister.

"Now I lay you down to sleep," Kagome's voice picked up into a soft melody, "We pray the lord your soul we take, for if you die before our wake I swear to god you're ours to take."

"Interesting," Kikyo mumbled.

"What does it mean?" Kagome whined, but little did they know a shadow appeared behind her and then disappeared back into her shadow upon the ground just as it appeared; unnoticed.

"Maybe you are just frightened about that chemistry test you have in fourth period today," Kikyo laughed jokingly, "we should head back to bed."

Kikyo managed to get Kagome back into bed. Once she was tucked in under the covers Kikyo made her way towards the door, but a pale hand stopped her from making any further advancements.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Sleep with me," she begged her sister with her bright blue pleading eyes. Her sister starred back with her own blue-green eyes.

"Fine," Kikyo sighed, "scoot over!"

Kikyo crawled into the bed next to Kagome; the two curled up under the covers completely warm in their cocoon of blankets. The two giggled at their childish antics before preparing to sleep.

"Good night Kikyo."

"Good night Kagome," the two fell into a deep slumber holding each other's hands. Just then the shadow reappeared clicking the lights off with a quick flash movement of its shadowed arm.

It turned towards the un-expecting sleeping duo and began its descent upon the two; with a quick leap it blanketed the twins as they slept only hitching their breathing to zero breaths per minute.

Kagome sat up in her bed gasping for air as her head turned to the now empty spot next to her. Her eyes went wide as the dream floated into her mind.

"_By the dragons light," a young girl with dark brown hair called out into the darkness, while a shadowed figure moved around in the darkness._

"_On this October night, I call to thee," she voiced out as her entire figure began to emit a soft glow._

"_To give me your might," her eyes burst wide open, "By the power of three I conjure thee."_

_A quick hiss was an answer to her words as well as a few grunted words, "You wench." It was a female that spoke._

"_To protect all that surrounds me," an entire orb of raw energy formed around her like a barrier to protect her from harm, "So mote it; be… __**SO MOTE IT; BE!"**_

_Her body began to absorb the raw energy into itself. Soon the energy was pouring itself into her right hand while her eyes remained on the shadow._

"_By the powers vested in me," she felt the tears prick her eyes while the orb grew, "I command all this hatred in the air into my palm as energy and with this power; I will only do good."_

_The orb within her palm grew brighter and larger as the tears fell from her pain-filled face even more as if being controlled to do what she was doing._

"_Do it now sister," it was Kikyo's voice._

"_I cannot control it," Kagome cried out as the orb of power flew from her palm exploding into an outrageous spring of raw power either killing her enemies, everyone in the vicinity, or just her._

_Once the light died down she knew she was not dead for she felt no pain except the link to her sister severed._

"_**Kikyo!**__" she called out._

_There was no answer._

"_**KIKYO!**__" she screamed._

The dream felt so real to her, so strangely real. Looking around the room she noticed that Kikyo really wasn't there; she began to panic.

"Kikyo!" she cried. There was only silence as her answer.

"Kikyo!!" she cried once more.

"What?" Kikyo's voice replied as the bedroom door was opened.

"Oh thank heavens," Kagome cried as she stumbled out of the bed towards her sister.

"What happened this time?"

"You just disappeared as if you never existed to begin with," she whined.

"It's okay Kagome, I'm right here," Kikyo began her ritual of calming the young girl's fears once again, "I'll always be here for you whenever you need me."

"What about Able," Kagome questioned.

"He will always be number two after you."

"But…"

"No buts," Kikyo warned, "Now you ought to get dressed and hand down stairs. I'll get your Jump Tart toasted."

"You're the best's sister anyone could ever ask for!"

_Badluckmuse: Wait a second what's going on here?_

_Demon13o: Whatever do you mean?_

_Badluckmuse: I don't get it at all. How? No, what did that shadow do?_

_Demon13o: Oh you'll find out._

_Badluckmuse: No! I want to know now!_

_**-Demon13o has just hit Badluckmuse on the exact same spot as before with another frying pan-**_

_**-Badluckmuse is feeling that his name is true-**_

_Demon13o: How about we go eat some Jump Tarts._

_Badluckmuse: What is a Jump Tart?_

_Demon13o: My version of a pop tart, but you see I couldn't say pop tart because its copy righted so I created my own._

_Badluckmuse: Oh, okay… that was strange._

_Demon13o: Now back to the epic tale of Broken Locks!_

_Badluckmuse: Yeah, whatever._

_**-Badluckmuse is still recovering from the earlier hit-**_

_**-All users return to typing furiously-**_

Kagome quickly threw on a pair of blue Capri's and a white tank top while sliding her text phone into her right side pocket. Giving her hair a quick brush over; she noticed that there was a scar on her forehead. From what; she had no idea what.

She quickly rearranged her hair to cover the scar before grabbing a light blue jacket and pulled it on. Heading for the door she grasped her tennis shoes and darted for the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen she took a quick glance of the room. Noticing her sister next to her Jump Tart she made her way over to her and grasped her breakfast tart and a bottle of wave aid.

"Let's hurry to school the bell should be going off soon," Kikyo stated as she handed towards the front door.

Demon13o: That concludes the first chapter of Broken Locks, but I sure wish it was the end.

_**-Demon13o sighs-**_

Badluckmuse: Don't say that!

Demon13o: But it's true. Oh and I'm terribly sorry about what I'm turning Kikyo into.

_**-Demon13o bows low towards her readers-**_

Badluckmuse: Let's just get started on the next chapter.

_**-Badluckmuse pulls out a shot gun-**_

Demon13o: What's that for?

Badluckmuse: This is my threat.

_**-Demon13o pulls out a katana-**_

Demon13o: Bring it on!

**To Be Continued…**

Do review and give me some feed back soon!


End file.
